McNally's New Life
by dtown2013
Summary: When everyone turns their back on Andy for a lie created by Marlo, Andy turns to the one person she knows will help her. FBI Special Agent Don Eppes. How will Andy's life change with a once in a life time career offer, and will it be too late when 15 Division learns the truth. Waiting on 30 reviews till write more.
1. Prologue

**MCNALLY'S NEW LIFE**

**I OWN NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS THAT MAY BE USED IN THIS STORY.**

**Summary: **When everyone turns their back on Andy for a lie created by Marlo, Andy turns to the one person she knows will help her. FBI Special Agent Don Eppes. How will Andy's life change with a once in a life time career offer, and will it be too late when 15 Division learns the truth.

_Prologue:_

_It has been 4 months since Andy and Nick has returned from their 6 month undercover operation and things have not been going well. After Andy learned of Marlo's illness Marlo decided to make sure that even if Andy told her friends that they would no believe her and the first stage of her plan was going to begin in less that six hours. Nick and Andy had both come to the agreement that they both loved each other but more like a brother and sister bond so they officially called off their relationship yesterday. Marlo could not let Sam think to much about this so it was time for her to act._

_Tracy was still a little pissed that Andy had left her to deal with the aftermath of Jerry's death but was slowly getting over it because she was the one to drive Luke into getting Andy for the op. because she turned it down. Gail and Holy officially started dating 3 days ago and she was completely over Nick which was a good thing for her and she couldn't care less that Andy left. Chris had come back to Toronto but wasn't staying long as he was offered a position in guns and gangs as a long term undercover agent for an op. that was taking place in Montreal. Dove was his usual forgiving self and completely forgave Andy and said that she was bad ass with the op. under her belt, but was still cautious because of her leaving and relationship ex's that were at the station. Frank and Noelle decided to stay out of their former Rookie's business but was on the lookout because they each knew that a person could only take so much crap until they cracked and McNally was delivered her share of bad happenings in the last 4 years. _

_Oliver understood Andy's choices from his long friendship with Sammy and Sammy's long career in undercover and was paying closer attention to her also but it was for a completely different reason. Oliver saw all the Rookies as his kids and knew that if something happened Andy would need somebody in her corner and had already decided that that person would be him. He would stand by her no matter what because he knew no one else would because of the conversation he overheard from the other Rookies yesterday which basically outlined his fears that she was almost completely alone. Andy's father was completely over the edge back drinking and more so he would not be able to help Andy if it came down to it and since her mother left her again she had no blood family. But what Oliver didn't know is that Andy did have somebody else that she was in contact with and would always be there for her. _

_Don Eppes was a FBI supervising agent who had contacts all over the world but he was paying more attention to the ones he had in the police department in Toronto because he heard through the grape vine that Andy McNally was having a rough time. When he heard that he decided to break the silent treatment that they were doing the past 5 years and call her up to see how she was doing but what he found out made his blood boil. They had spent 3 hours on the phone talking one night and he got gist of her life of the last 4 years. Between her relationships, career options, and personal hardships he had a feeling that she was going to be needing all the support she could have when it all became to much. Which is why they were calling each other at least once a day to talk and blow off steam. Not a lot of people knew of these calls because nobody knew that these two people knew each other. They actually met when Andy was traveling after her final year of college in L.A. And dated for a few months but Don's career came between the two and ended up with Andy moving back to Toronto and him staying in L.A.._

_Andy had been having a bad feeling all week that something was going to happen but she didn't have a clue to what that would be. So instead of pushing her gut instincts aside she decided to prepare for the worst and began to bring up her mental shield she had developed over the years that helped protect her from everyone she knew leaving her. What she didn't know was that she was going to need a lot more protection than that. _

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lie and The effects

**Chapter One: The Lie and the effects**

_(Andy)_

To Andy today was going to be perfect because she had decided to fight for Sam and she wasn't going to let Marlo stop her. That was her thought as she was riding to work with Tracy who was still not completely over Jerry's death. As she walked through the police station she noticed that a few of the officers were giving her dirty looks which confused her completely because she hadn't even been there for the weekend so she didn't do anything that would earn their wrath. But what she didn't know was that while her and the other Rookies were having their annual camping trip Marlo was using that time to spread rumors of Andy planning on tricking Sam to dump Marlo and take her back. Which Andy figured out when Sam stepped out of the D's office and confronted her in front of the whole police station.

"**McNally what the hell do you think you are trying to do."** Sam all but screamed at the top of his lungs. Which had everybody in the police station turn to look at them. Most of them knew something like this was going to happen since Andy returned and none of them were on her side because they all Sam break down when he found out she was gone.

"What are you talking about Sam and do you mind if we could maybe move this some place more private." Andy hissed out with all the stares around her.

"**Why so you can tell me some lies about Marlo to get me to break up with her and be with you."** Sam said in a deadly tone. How the hell could Andy do this she was the one that left me at the bar that night not the other way around.

"What the hell are you talking about Sam I would never do that." Andy said in just a deadly tone "Who the hell told you that because they are lying, you should know me better than that."

"**Ya well I thought I also knew you when I poured my heart out to you and you left if crushed at the black penny when you left. Oh and by the way you are already trying to turn me against Marlo by saying that she is lying to me when she warned me you would do this."** Sam turned around to walk back in his office but looked back at her and said **"Stay the hell away from me Andy."** With that he was gone.

Andy didn't have a clue what was going on so with tears in her eyes she made her way to the locker room where she could have some privacy.

_Tracy_

As Andy left she didn't see the fierce look that Tracy had sent her. Tracy had been there for Sam when Andy left him high and dry and he had done the same for her. She couldn't believe that Andy would do this but just 5 minutes ago she had heard out of Andy's own mouth that she was going to fight for Sam so she believed what Sam said was true. With that she went and met with the other Rookies to tell them what Andy had been up to. What they didn't know was that Marlo was the one lying to them.

_Andy_

After a long day of riding alone Andy was five minutes away from going home to try and figure out how to fix what Marlo had obviously done but she didn't get the chance. Right when Andy was walking out of the locker room to go home Frank stepped out of his office and called her in. _Great _she thought _now what is going to happen._ So she went to Franks office. What she didn't know was that when she was off on patrol Marlo had been making her rounds in the station and after every one of her conversations with another officer that officer would go and make a complaint about how they could not trust Andy anymore to have their backs and requested that they transferred her. Even Oliver had had made a complaint after a conversation with Sammy.

_Frank_

Frank was fuming mad at Andy right now. How could she want to destroy Sam s happiness after all she knew about him. She knew he didn't trust easy, hell he proved that when he did that background check on her mom, but still after all that she decided to destroy what was left of the trust he had in her over something as petty as this. Then when all his officers had come and complained that they couldn't trust her anymore, even the rookies and Oliver, he had no choice but to transfer her. But to his surprise no other division would take her so he was stuck. Marlo had made sure that all the other divisions knew what Andy had done well what Marlo said she done.

_Andy_

As Andy walked in the office she knew that by the look on his face that she didn't have a chance. **"Officer McNally"** Frank greeted her formally, to formally for her taste.

"Staff Sergeant" she said quietly as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"**I suppose you know what you are doing here."**

"Actually no I don't because I didn't do anything."

"**Oh really well you must of done something because I have had officers in here all day complaining how they can't work with you anymore because they can't trust you."**

"WHAT THAT IS CRAZY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS THAT STUPID BITCH MARLO WHO IS SPREADING FALSE RUMORS." Andy yelled as she jumped up out of her seat.

"**THAT IS ENOUGH ANDY. I HAVE HAD MORE THAT ENOUGH YOUR LIES."** Frank yelled back just as angry **"YOU ARE AS OF NOW ON SUPPESEION WITHOUT PAY UNTIL WE CAN CLEAR THIS UP IS THAT CLEAR."**

"WAIT YOUR SUSPENDING ME ON A RUMOR. HOW CAN YOU TAKE HER WORD OVER MINE WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE."

"**EVIDENCE YOU WANT EVIDENCE MCNALLY. DID YOU TELL TRACY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT FOR SAM AND DO WHAT EVER WAS NECESSARY TO GET HIM BACK THIS MORNING. YES OR NO."**

"THAT HAS NOTH..." Frank cut off and yelled "**YES OR NO"** Andy ground out through her teeth. "YES, BUT IT IS NOT WHA..." Frank cut her off again and "**Enough I gave you your orders now are you going to follow them or not."**

Andy couldn't believe what was happening, everybody she had ever trusted and thought of as family had turned against her with just one rumor spread by a brown haired bitch. She knew her career was over here when she found out that even Tracy had to believe she was guilty of what Marlo had said when she told Frank, no not Frank Staff Sergeant, what she said in the car. Andy also knew that if Tracy believe it then so did the rest of the Rookies so as she had nothing left to lose she did something she never thought she would do. She held her head up high and said "NO"

"**EXCUSE ME OFFICER MCNALLY WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY."**

"I said no I will not follow your orders because as right now I resign." With that she pulled out her badge and threw it on his desk. To say Frank was surprised was an understatement. And as Andy was walking out the door she turned back to Frank and said "You know what Frank you once told me that being a police officer was like having an extended family because we looked out for each other but that is complete bullshit. You have know me since I was out of the academy, you even had a hand in training me but I guess that doesn't mean anything. Oh and before I forget since you take all of what Marlo says as the truth you might want to look into her bipolar disorder she has, and before you say I am lying all of the Rookies saw the pills she dropped on accident. I am the only one that found out she was hiding it from the force when we had to empty our pockets when we had that Anthrax scare. Hope you have a nice life because I won't be around to see." With that she walked out of his office and out of the station for the last time to never come back.

Andy walked into her apartment shut and locked the door before collapsing on the couch and pushed play on her answering machine, but what greeted her was the last straw before she broke down crying on the couch before she fell into a restless sleep.

_Answering machine message: 2:10pm local time:_

_Andrea McNally what the hell do you think you are trying to do. I thought I had raised you better than trying to steel your ex-boyfriend back. I am so disappointed in you. Tonight I am having dinner with Sam and Marlo to show how much I appreciate their understanding in the matter so they won't file harassment charges against you. You seriously need to grow up and get your head out of your ass, if you did that you could see you could learn a lot Marlo because I am sure that she is a daughter a father could be proud of. We will talk about this tomorrow and you better be there or you will regret it._

The next morning when Andy woke up at 5 she felt like she could die I mean how could everyone turn against her like that even her own father. Well her father isn't that much of a surprise because he had never listened to her when she was growing up so why should he now and she already felt horrible and her dad's so called lecture was just going to make it worse. _Hey wait a minute why am I taking all this laying down I mean I still care what they think of me when they hate me so why should I worry they are all just backstabbing bastards. _With that thought in mind Andy got up off the couch leaving all of her sadness where she was laying and made up her mind right then and there that just because they didn't believe in her doesn't mean she doesn't and after all this she remembered that there was still one person that would always be on her side because he had already proven that he was.

_Flashback:_

_It was on a vacation trip that her and her dad took to LA when she was 15. Andy had met this boy about her age while skateboarding down on the peer. _

"_**Hey skateboard chick nice board" **__When she heard that she turned around to see a boy about her age leaning against the rails with his own skateboard and grinning like a mad man._

"_Ya" she responded "Well what do you think is nice about it the paint job or wheels."_

"_**Well if you must know I was actually talking about the accessory that was riding the board."**_

"_Oh ya" she said as she walked closer to the boy before she stopped right in front him "Well this is what I think of your boards accessory" and with that she pushed him over the edge straight into the water._

_End of Flashback_

After that they became insuperable the rest of her vacation and they still kept in touch to this day. In fact that smart mouth talking boy had actually became a FBI agent out in LA and led his own team. So when Andy came out of her memory she picked up her phone and dialed the all to familiar number and waited for an answer. When it rang for the 4th time the other line was finally answered with a one word greeting. **"Eppes".**

After a half hour conversation with Don, Andy was on her way out the door with an overnight bay packed for a week and calling a cab. The Cab was now pulling up alongside a nice two story yellow and brown house that looked like something out of a better homes and garden catalog. She paid the driver and stepped out of the cab into the bright sunlight. Before she had a chance to look around the neighborhood she heard her name being called out by a woman who was about her height with light brown hair with blonde highlights, standing on the porch of the house. When Andy reached her the woman held out a hand for Andy to shake and said "Hi my name is Ellen Kyles, Don called and told me you would be coming by."

**IN L.A. (TIME DIFFRENCE ANDY IS TWO HOURS AHEAD OF DON)**

Special Agent Don Eppes was having a very nice dream when he heard his phone ring so he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock that read 3:28 am and groaned. Who the hell would be calling this early in the morning on his land line no less. On the 4 ring he finally picked up the receiver and said "**Eppes." **What he heard on the other end of the line surprised the hell out of him and he was completely awake in less than a second.

"Don it's Andy. I need your help."

"**Andy. Andy McNally long time since we talked last what happened."**

Andy then went on to explain everything that had been happening in her life since she started working at 15th division because the last time they had talked was a month before she started the academy. When she was finally done Don was fuming at how her co-workers and family had treated her that he could probably breath fire at that moment. But his final straw was when she said her dad was going to be coming by later that day to 'talk' about what had happened and Don was the only one who knew that his definition of 'talk' was a nasty beating.

"**OK Andy you need to listen to me right now okay. Go pack you an overnight bag for a week and then go to the address I am going to give you."**

"Don you know I can't run from this..." but Don cut her off **"Andy if say maybe he just wants to talk I will scream. You and I know what he means now go do as I say. There will be somebody there who you can trust not leak where you are to either the police or your dad okay. I am going to be getting on the first flight I can get and will be out by tonight okay Andy please do this for me." **he pleaded and as Andy heard the man she secretly had a crush on since she saw him plead she gave in and said she would.

As soon as Don hung up from Andy he immediately called his friend that he was sending her to and explained the situation and Ellen said she would look after Andy until he got there tonight. With that Don was up, dressed, and heading out the door to the airport to get his tickets all the while calling in sick at the office. When he got done explaining what was really going on with his boss because the director smelled the lie of him being sick before he even spewed it Don called Charlie and Alan to tell them.

Finally 3 hours after first called him he was standing line to get his ticket for the next available flight to Toronto and after and hour wait Don was finally sitting in a first class seat heading to go help the girl he had always had a crush on with two return tickets in his pocket he just hoped that Andy would agree to come back with him because he knew all to well what would happen if she didn't get out know.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE**

**(A. DO A TIME SKIP ON THE NEXT PARAGRAPH**

**(B. GO THROUGH ALL THE DETAILS OF ANDY LEAVING **

**(C. HAVE DON AND ANDY'S DAD HAVE A CONFRETATION**

**(D. HAVE MARLO AND ANDY HAVE A CONFRETATION**


End file.
